Switched on
by Roo1965
Summary: Partnerships ahve to start somewhere this is Jim and Blair's beginning seen through Jim's POV. set s1 Switchman. Gen. written feb 2006


**Switched on by roo**

**A/N: my take on what Jim was going through in 'Switchman' ep.  
**

* * *

'**Short-circuit'**

Staked out in woods near Auburn, Detective James Ellison got ready the makings for another coffee. It almost felt like old times, an MRE for breakfast an hour or so ago. It was true old habits die hard. He was sitting here snug as a bug in a rug in his camos-waiting. He could be patient. Despite working in a busy city like Cascade its advantage was that it was close to spectacular forest and trail hiking.

This was his fourth day out here hoping the lead to the lumber mill would work out- that something or somebody would turn up. Despite all that he did feel relaxed, in tune with himself and with the surroundings. He'd slept well and felt alert. Today was the day- he could feel it. Something was going to change. God, it smelt good out here. He raised his binoculars again, keeping an eye on the mill. He turned to the tin on the tiny heater, surprised when it sounded so loud and he was being drawn into the pattern of the water as it boiled….

"Ellison. You copy? Ellison, you awake or what?" the radio broke his reverie. "I'm here," he replied hastily. What just happened? he thought. He watched for the red jeep to arrive. He heard the engine but suddenly the jeep arrived, the driver opened the mill doors and drove in. Jim alerted the rest of the team and they went in with smoke bombs when they got no answer to their hails. They searched the building and came across the News magazine- the one with him on the front cover. Jim's eyes narrowed. What now? Why was this nut job so fixated on him?

He sniffed. Jeez…how come nobody else could smell the gas? It was obvious, he lead the others through the building, the smell getting overbearing now. He stopped suddenly and peered through floorboards…and saw the red LED timer 12 …11…10….

"Clear the building! Now! Move it!" he yelled and they all ran for their lives. The mill blew up. The concussion drove him to his knees but he didn't get hit by any burning debris. Jim followed the sound of a motor and chased the motorbike as it erupted from a hidden panel in the ground. He leapt onto the bike but fell off abruptly when the rider turned round and Jim saw himself reflected in the visor. He lay there cursing as the bike sped off, his heart pounding against his ribs. He sat up and checked he was okay, just bruised and wounded pride he decided as he listened to the radio chatter of the other units trying to track the bike in the dense terrain.

'**Neutral'**

Jim was worried he was going nuts. Peru was five years ago- a long time for delayed stress to kick in, but it was possible. He was tired, he smelled, he'd just lost their prime suspect and Carolyn's dig at sleeping in the dumpster pissed him off. He remembered now why they had divorced. They rubbed each other up the wrong way too often.

He tried to explain to Simon how odd he felt and grudgingly was given time off the next day to get himself checked out at the hospital. Later that night having dinner with Carolyn he was still jumpy. His clothes itched, but he was hungry enough to ignore it for now. Carolyn looked good as always but he thought she'd overdone the perfume- unusual for her. But as usual they ended up arguing, sniping at each other.

Great! Simon had put her up to this little charade! He got his dinner back and choked and gagged as the hot spices seared his throat, frantically he grabbed for any drinks to soothe the fire. Carolyn was confused, so was he. He got angry and she left. He squared things with the manager and ran into the rain after Carolyn.

She was only trying to help even if Simon had pushed her into it. He apologised again and they stared at each other. Her face softened and impulsively he leant in to kiss her. She tasted and felt so good; he revelled in it, intoxicated. She dropped the umbrella. He came to at the sound, he wanted her but knew they'd only argue…she brushed off his latest apology and sent him spinning with the words-"If you'd kissed me like that before, we'd still be married". He stared after her. He could still smell her perfume and feel the pressure of her lips on his. Sometimes they rubbed each other up the right way…what was happening to him?

Back home he made some toast and coffee to make up for his lost dinner. Trying to figure out what was going on with him and Carolyn if anything. His loft was white, ordered and spotless; he washed up and pulled the plug to let the water out. A door along the corridor slammed and he jerked. He was still standing at the sink. He looked at the clock he was shocked to see that it was an hour later than he thought. He went to bed but slept restlessly- turning over the day's events, sounds and smells whispered to him in the dark, and he was running through a jungle…

Hospital tests, poking, prodding, explanations and questions- the worst was sitting there in the damn drafty gown. He'd had a life time of that after they retrieved him from Peru. The door opened and a slight figure in a white coat came in. The doc didn't seem to know his own name and didn't fit with the others docs he'd seen –wild hair in a ponytail, jeans and sneakers. Something was off here. But the guy with the dark curly hair didn't give him his test results - just a card telling him to see the man for all the information he needed. Curly left abruptly. When an older doctor came in Jim knew his suspicions were right. This doctor couldn't find anything wrong with him, and had lost his name tag.

'**Live'**

Jim thought hard before going to see this Dr Sandburg at the university. He couldn't be losing it like this, not on such an important case. He would never forgive himself if more innocent people died from the Switchman's bombs. He had everything to gain and nothing to lose but his sanity and job. He'd given himself the task and he was going to finish it. He was not going to abort this mission, although he faltered for a second when he saw Sandburg's name was stuck on with paper to the door- not even a proper label and the drum music thumping through the door. He was the fake doctor from the hospital! Jim's hackles rose. Dr Blair Sandburg turned the music off.

Jim still needed to be convinced, and let him ramble on until Sandburg mentioned Jim might be a behavioural throwback to a pre-civilized breed of man, and that he wanted research for his doctorate.

Jim grabbed him and heaved him against the wall in fury and threatened to charge him with various offences. Give him his due the guy didn't wet his pants or anything just talked himself out of it. And Jim calmed down enough to listen; he was intrigued by the other man's enthusiasm and bouncing energy.

The hippie witch doctor made some acute observations regarding his trouble with his senses. Sandburg went on to explain about watchmen and guides. Then the topic of him being a lab rat for this guy came up again and Jim had had enough. He walked out.

Outside in the fresh air once more Jim relaxed and watched the kids playing with a Frisbee. Entranced he stopped in the middle of the road. The next thing he knew he was face down on the ground with Blair beside him. A garbage truck was just ahead of them. Blair leapt up immediately "Wow! Oh, that really sucked, man!" The driver was just as shaken as they were. "Let's get out of here before we have to answer any questions," Jim said.

Zone outs? More weird stuff! Jim seethed as they walked to the pier. What the hell? Blair had just saved his life. The little snot nosed punk was watching his six! He owed him now for sure. Once again he was half irritated and half curious at Sandburg's explanations. Curly as a partner? More tests? But common sense won out. He wanted, no, needed control if he couldn't get rid of this thing with his senses. He had to admit that Sandburg's ideas seemed to work and he found himself responding to the open friendliness of the younger man.

Later that day Sandburg agreed to go to the remains of the lumber mill with Jim. Especially after he'd explained about the latest bombing and the second device that almost killed Simon and Carolyn. Jim didn't know what he expected to find after forensics and the bomb squad had been there, but he had to do something. They were running out of time.

The fluttering of a bird caught his eye and he spotted a blue thread in its beak. The tree with the nest was not strong enough for him to climb so he sent Blair up there instead. He was used to giving orders after all. And although Blair grumbled every second he did come up with a logical explanation for the thread which impressed Jim. And because Sandburg was helping him to focus, he could isolate the smell on the fibres.

Now they were hot on the trail- smelling scent in perfume shops. Well, Jim was dong the sniffing, Sandburg just chatted up the ladies in the store and helped direct Jim's senses. Jim felt a little embarrassed and was getting a headache until he came across the right kind of smell combination. It was working, finally a break in the case! Then his heart sank as he read the client list. A name from the past. His past. A fleeting image of bloodied, injured and dying men in the dense green forest. It seemed impossible but in his heart he knew it was his buddy's little girl.

'**Earthed'**

Veronica Sarris, He'd lost track of what happened to her and her mother over the last few years. He'd failed them when they needed help. But at the time he wasn't dealing too well with acclimatising to the USA after the jungle. They had a lead based on Jim's findings from the fibres and the perfumes shop list, but they couldn't get a warrant with it until forensics officially came up with the same result. Simon didn't know how to cope with this latest twist and dismissed Jim.

Jim met Blair back at the jeep outside the police department. They were going sightseeing, with Sarris as their bus tour guide. That had to be what she meant about it being the end of the line. He ordered Blair to stay in the jeep and get ready to call 911 for back up, while he looked for Veronica in the Space Needle. He was so close and his guts twisted in anger as he realised he'd missed her. Cursing he saw her getting onto the tour bus below and he raced for the elevator.

Commandeering the taxi he followed the bus. His jeep had been towed; Blair wasn't anywhere, so he must be on Sarris' bus too. Jim was mad at him. Damn civilian getting into danger! He didn't like it. But he'd been right so far helping him out with his senses the last few days. But he wished Sandburg wasn't on the bus with the bomb on it.

Screeching to a halt on a bridge he climbed to the edge and waited for the bus to come underneath. He jumped, banging his chin and almost sliding backwards. He concentrated on staying on as the bus came to a halt in the middle of an empty bridge. Now the bus wasn't moving he could focus on what was going on in the bus. Blair was there and Sarris wanted to talk to him? He swung and smashed through the back window, gun up and ready. Veronica wanted to die but he didn't want to give her the opportunity. Jim focused and shot the gun out of her hand. He tried reasoning with her. How could she think that he'd let her father die? That he'd let any of his men die needlessly? She refused to tell him where the bomb was. Frustrated he handed the gun to Sandburg and did as he was told. _Don't look. Listen._

Jim tracked down the ticking device and threw it out the back window. He had time to warn everybody to get down before it exploded. The bus rocked heaving Jim upwards. Bruised and dazed he staggered upright checking everybody on the bus was okay.

Nobody was seriously hurt and Sandburg had surprised him by knocking Veronica Sarris out. Jim cuffed her and they got her out of the remains of the bus. By the time the police, fire trucks and ambulances had got there she was conscious.

Things were back on track. Simon was happy. Carolyn was angling for another dinner date, maybe she was hoping for more kisses in the rain? He didn't know. Jim sighed, cocking his head to one side he listened. Guess he'd better rescue Sandburg.

Sandburg was fighting with Joel over his camera footage. Jim startled them both by saying Blair was going to be his new partner. The words just came out like that, and they felt right. At least Sandburg seemed pleased about it until he thought he'd have to go to the Academy and cut his hair.

Jim just had to figure out a way to get Blair on board and get it past Simon. Sandburg seemed fine with the day's events and mumbled something about getting back to the University. Jim offered him a lift back in a patrol car. He felt in control. Surprised to believe how he quickly he connected on some inner level with Sandburg. For once Jim Ellison was willing to have help. Sandburg had a good eye for detail and had some useful contacts. Ah, well, time to push some paperwork and then he could go home and have a shower and a beer and pizza. Life was never going to be the same. Hey wasn't that the reason he'd gone in the Army for?

END


End file.
